


My Robot Boyfriend

by AnonymousAddictions (KurtbastianJust), KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2883149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/AnonymousAddictions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt receives a mysterious present from his friends, and this presents name is Sebastian, a robot-gen boy with a glorious penis and good mannerisms... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwrapping The Box And Presenting The Penis

_"I must have a title._   
_A reason to be where and who I am._   
_I must have a meaning."_

**> System Log In: XCred25621**   
**> Program Boot: RobotGen Human-Male-ST-82**   
**> Program Registered**   
**> Name Given: Sebastian**   
**> System Update: 8.601x**   
**> Time Input: 21:32 CST 09/20/2014 **   
**> System Shut Down**

Kurt slid his hand over the box as he stared at the mysterious present. He was told he'd get a 'friend' for his birthday. The box was nondescript, nothing but a sender/receiver label slapped on brown wrappings. He had an instinct of what lay beneath but he didn't want to think about it. He knew his friends loved him, but buying him a robot wasn't in his 'I need' lists that day.

"Do you ever wonder why the alarm clock goes off at nine in the morning?" Elliot asked from his bed, slowly moving to sit up and blink at Kurt. "Let me tell you! It's because I don't have class until ten. It's an amazing device that alarm clock!" He groaned as Kurt paid him no mind. "Why are you pacing at eight in the fucking morning!?"

Kurt finally stopped and looked at Elliot as if he'd only just now heard him. "I got a present..." He whispered and sighed. "I think we're going to have a new roommate."

"Oh goody." Elliot snarked and rubbed his eyes. "Is it the scholar version with the secret trick to telling you the answers?"

"I'm thinking not. Don't get bitchy, I got you coffee." Kurt said before his roommate plopped off the bed with a groan and padded to the kitchen counter to grab one of the coffee's resting there.

"So... You gonna open it?" Elliot said a bit more softly as his caffeine intake went on the rise.

"Yes, I just am waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment to open up a robot? What condones the term 'right moment' for you? 8:20 in the morning? 8:30? If not, why the HELL are we awake right now?" Elliot asked and grabbed a box knife. "If you won't do it, I will!"

"No! It's mine!" Kurt said instantly and stepped in front of the box, defending it. "It's going to take me all day to put him together anyway." Kurt took the knife and started seperating the tape from the box. Elliot smirked over his hot coffee and turned, going to hog the bathroom for an hour. Kurt began the assembly in the meantime.

Three hours later Kurt lifted the panel on the robots back and pressed the small red button and crawled around the machinery. The eyelids fluttered and Kurt jumped back. The eyes held coding and words that matched the top of the box and he squinted, trying to read it.

**> System Boot**   
**> System Log In: XCred25621**   
**> Program Boot: RobotGen Human-Male-ST-82**   
**> Program Registered**   
**> Name Given: Sebastian**   
**> System Update: 8.601x**   
**> Time Input: 21:32 CST 09/20/2014 **   
**> System Shut Down**   
**> System Reboot Initialized**   
**> System Set Up: Initiated**

The robot took a sharp breath and smiled. "Hello, I'm Sebastian. May I ask your name?"

"K-Kurt."

"Ahh. Kurt. What a beautiful name for a beautiful man." Kurt blushed and bit his lip.

"Kurt, do you like my voice?"

"What? I mean--"

"You may change my voice at any time. Would you like me to show you a selection?"

"S-Sure." Kurt nodded and watched the robot.

"Alright, Kurt. Options are: Australian, Parisian, English, Spanish, Romanian, Bulgarian, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, German, Latin, Spanish, Canadian."

  
"Uhmmm... Parisian sounded nice." Kurt replied after hearing the words in all the accents. Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like this accent and voice as well. Would you prefer my tone any higher or lower?"

"T-This is good." Kurt said. "Sebastian what is your main function?"

"My main function is to pleasure you Kurt. I have minor functions for cleaning, laboring, and hobby-related tasks. Would you like me to tell you more?"

Kurt just stared at the robot and he frowned. "What do you mean by pleasure me?"

"I am Sebastian, RobotGen Human Male, Standard Version 82. Pleasure robot. I run on 8.601x Software. Bonus packages included are flesh-tongue, erectable penis and pleasure sacks. Vibration settings are customizable in penis, fingers and tongue--"

"Stop!" Kurt gasped, hands over his ears. His friends had bought him a robot to /fuck/?! He shook his head. "Power off!"

"Goodbye, Kurt."

**> System Shut Down**

Kurt let out a deep breath and he quickly dressed his robot, the penis now overwhelming to just look at. He hopped on his bed as he stared at the robot from his bed. This was going to be hard to explain to his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I couldn't think up of a good way to really work this into a full fledged story and I invite all of you to try and attempt if you wish. I'm sorry, I just didn't want this hanging around completely unfinished.

**Six Months Later**

 

Kurt rested on his stomach, Sebastian gently massaging his back as he studied. "God that is creepy." Elliot said, rolling his eyes. 

"What?" Kurt glanced up. 

"You guys act like boyfriends." Elliot murmured and Kurt turned, looking up at Sebastian. 

"Well... we are. Kind of. I mean, he treats me better than any other man ever has.... he knows what I like and knows when he's pissed me off. And he feels soooo good inside me." Kurt began to tease and Sebastian stopped the motion of his hands and leaned down. 

"Would you like me inside you?" He whispered and Kurt turned, grinning at the male. "Elliot, please leave the area. It's for your own protection. Kurt tends to scream." 

"Yeah. Like I haven't fucking noticed." Elliot rolled his eyes and grabbed his books as Sebastian began stripping his owner. 

Kurt bit his lip, watching Sebastian. "Was that okay? Saying you were my boyfriend?"

"I'm whatever you wish me to be, Kurt. Boyfriend, robot, companion or toy." Sebastian said honestly, sliding his hand down to rest against his member and gave it a slow stroke, experimenting with how fast Kurt would rise to the occasion. 

"I wish..." Kurt whispered before letting out a low moan. "I wish you could be more. I wish you could be everything." He gasped and grabbed the man's shoulders before nodding. "Please prep me, get me ready?" Kurt begged softly as Sebastian slammed their lips together, effectively shutting Kurt up. 

Even robots didn't enjoy Kurt dictating how sex should go. It was probably a good thing though, it gave Kurt the time to realize he didn't care what parts were inside his robot, he was his boyfriend and a damned good one at that. Or at least, that was the passing thought when Sebastian's mouth took his cock in one go. Who could complain about that?

 

 


End file.
